


Cashing in

by Beltroze



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang gets a freebee, Accidental Voyeurism, And he's cool with it, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Masturbation, Zutara, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltroze/pseuds/Beltroze
Summary: Aang really didn't mind that Zuko and Katara had slept together while on cactus juice all that much. It wasn't mean spirited and it was Zuko. He was ready to let bygones be bygones.So when they insisted that he could sleep with any one person to balance it out, he accepted the free pass so they'd feel better and be done with it. He wasn't going to use it though.Not until he ran into Toph.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Kudos: 54





	Cashing in

**Author's Note:**

> I am of the firm opinion that Toph and Aang make a simply delicious couple and that there is not nearly enough smut of them around. Hence my humble contribution. First time posting on Ao3 so I hope the formatting doesn't screw me over in some way.

Making his way through the forest near the Western Air Temple, Aang was a bundle of nervous energy for a variety of reasons- most of them good, and some of them... odd.

The peace talks held at the temple between the Northern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation specifically had finally come to a fruitful conclusion. Said talks also brought many people from all over the world to the temple: diplomats and dignitaries to negotiate, war heroes to legitimize, merchants to sell their wares, everyone who had a stake in the treaty or an interest in the event itself. Fortunately, this left plenty of people for Aang and Toph to prank, and both of them had been grabbed by the scruff of their necks by Katara and Zuko on more than one occasion during the past few days. But between the reuniting with his old friends and the tedious but necessary work of negotiating (or in his case, mediating so no one started another war over fishing quotas) the treaty was signed and the peace was enshrined.

A good reason to be jittery in Aang’s books.

The party the Gaang had thrown last night in celebration had left most of them hungover from the cactus juice. Aang honestly remembered none of it. Come early afternoon when they’d all finally stirred, Aang had opened his eyes to the sight of Katara, naked and covered in sweat entangled with the young fire lord beside him in bed. He was still dressed, though. 

An odd reason to be jittery, in Aang’s books.

The only relief in the whole affair was that he hadn’t felt any pang of betrayal, or even the expected stab of pain. To be honest, he was more annoyed at it than mad or sad. Aang knew they’d all been drunk off their butts. Aang knew that there was no point in even being mad, and if Katara had to go out and sleep with anyone other than Aang while like that, he would’ve wanted it to be Zuko. The monk was just about ready to laugh it off and let bygones be bygones.

Zuko and Katara didn't quite seem to get that though, as they insisted that they make it right somehow. When Katara offered a free pass to sleep with any one person he liked in the future, he'd accepted it just so they'd shut up about it and feel better. He had no intention of using it- if push came to shove, he'd just make up a story about having used it at some point.

While he wasn't bothered by it all and just wanted to get on with the day, Zuko and Katara were awkward around him and each other because of the whole thing and Suki would just not stop bringing it up (apparently, she had watched the whole thing) so in a last ditch effort, he’d gone out to find Toph.

His sifu had said that she’d felt an interesting rock formation due west of the temple and set out to find out what it was not long after waking. Using his own (albeit less powerful) seismic sense he'd quickly located said formation and followed. Perhaps throwing some rocks around or just laughing at the sheer absurdity of it all would make the day less tense. Her presence had always felt liberating to him in a way that reminded him more than a little of his lost people. He could use that relief right now.

Coming up to the formation, Aang spotted a stream of steaming water coming from a cave mouth and upon entering realized that it was a wind carved cavern, open to the sunlight by a large crack in the ceiling that had been shaped by wind and water. And it harbored a hot spring. Rather than sculpt it into a building proper, the airbenders had worked with what was already there and carved the cave wider and installed benches of wood.

Focusing his attention on where the water emerged from a hole in the wall, cascading down in a shower spray before sluggishly pooling in several springs before moving out through the mouth of the formation.

Catching movement on the edge of his vision, he turned to find Toph emerging from under the spray of water- wearing nothing but her space bracelet.

That was the _best_ reason to be jittery, in Aang’s books.

Toph massaged sore muscles all over her body and stretched, showing of every rolling curve and taut muscle along her small frame. His eyes trailed over her form before he could help himself, from her long hair to her full breasts (though by no means as large as Katara's they'd make for a generous handful) to her waist that flared into her wide hips and her strong legs.

She also had a small beauty mark just below her bellybutton that he found ridiculously enticing. He felt his blood pool in his loins and his face and ears heat.

Toph hadn't noticed him it seemed- he was pretty sure he’d have gotten a rock to the face if she had (whether in greeting or rebuke was anyone’s guess). The hot water that her feet were submerged in seemingly impaired her vision.

He should have turned and left. It would have been the decent thing to do. Or he should have spoken up make sure that Toph at least knew he was there. Even as he idly palmed the obvious bulge forming in the simple pants he’d opted to wear today, he had already opened his mouth to do just that, and leave afterwards.

Then she turned around and Aang’s mouth clamped shut and he bit back a groan. He loved Katara dearly, and she was undoubtedly a gorgeous woman. But by the spirits, Toph had grown into her womanhood in a way that had left them all dumbstruck, and the best example of that was her, in Sokka’s words, ‘bootylicious ass.’

Reaching into his trousers, he moved a hand along his length, eyes fixed on his friend, fantasizing about what those hips would jiggle like if he'd smacked them, or better yet fucked them. What she'd feel like around him, what she'd sound like-

"Enjoying the show Twinkletoes?" Toph called out, causing him to still completely, caught wide eyed with his member pulsing in his hand, bracing for a rock to the head.

Instead of a rock, Toph merely turned towards his general direction. "That _is_ you right? All this water..." She made for the edge of the pond.

"No!" He called out, catching on and stopping her. If he was in the clear than he was going to keep it that way. "It's me, sorry to, uhm, disturb you?" He finished sheepishly.

Toph smirked cheekily (his member giving a very interested twitch at the sight) and placed her hands on her hips, cocking them alluringly, clearly unashamed to give him an eyeful. "Nah, its fine." She trailed a hand from her hip to her breast, massaging it. "Not like a monk like you would know what to do with all of this anyway, eh?" She teased, jiggling the tit for emphasis and cackling like the madwoman she was.

He could think of a thing or two. Obscene things, at that. "Yea..." he laughed nervously, approaching the edge of the water. "Wouldn't have a clue."

She just gave him an amused smile and beckoned him over. "Have a seat, or join in, you've seen it all now anyway." He did not take her up on her offer to join, but he did move up right to the edge of the water, standing right in front of her, eyeing her luscious curves.

Toph, oblivious to this, laid herself down in the water, resting on her belly with her head propped in her hands and her legs kicking playfully behind her. The water wasn't nearly deep enough to submerge her, so he could easily trail his eyes down her back to the swell of her ass when he stood over her. She cocked her head at him expectantly and he knelt on the edge of the pool.

He hesitated for a long second, but decided that if her offer to join in meant he was allowed to get naked, it also meant he was allowed some freedom. The strain on his member was too much to bear, anyway. He carefully extracted his now fully erect cock from his trousers, biting back a hiss of relief when he broke free. Giving his sifu a careful look, and seeing no change in her face (her cute face, he noticed, not for the first time) or any reaction at all, slowly started to stroke himself.

He might have been stretching her invitation, but at this point, he was too turned on to care.

Toph remained unaware to what was happening not a foot from her face though. "So, anything going on in that airhead of yours, or did you just come to ogle your friend because you felt like it?" She asked him, waggling her eyebrows and teasingly shaking her rear. He chuckled nervously. _You don't wanna know what's going on in my head sifu Toph..._

Distractedly he responded, if only to keep the conversation going while feeling his orgasm coming closer with every stroke. "Yeah, see" she snickered, and he absently bent a water whip to slap her on her ass cheeks playfully, earning him a laughing squeak that had no right going straight from his ears to his erection.

He'd done that plenty of times in the past for her terrible jokes, just as she took pot-shots with rocks at his privates for his (missing without fail, fortunately).This time was different, even if Toph didn't know that yet. " _See_ , turns out that Katara and sifu hotman got a little too carried away at the party last night..." Toph winced a little, so he added, "I don't mind really. It's _Zuko_ , and it’s not like they did it to hurt me. Got a free pass out of it, though. They insisted." He had to stop talking to suppress a shudder. Toph raised an eyebrow at the strained sound but otherwise did not call him out on it. Instead she smirked.

"Eh, you sly dog. Does that mean you’re gonna go and tap Mai?" She asked him, snickering. Aang snorted despite himself and his current preoccupation, which caused her to outright laugh. He liked that laugh. He wondered if her moans would sound as good...

He felt his loins start to tighten and his cock twitched. _Monkey feathers. That tipped me over._ He looked down at his friend. A part of him was urging him to shoot his load down her throat. That would certainly feel great, even if it was followed by death-by-insanely-hot-earthbender. Would be a great one to explain to his past lives. _"Short avatar cycle, I know, but in my defense, you didn't see her!"_ He scrunched his eyes shut, this time unsuccessfully hiding a shudder at the idea of pushing forward just a little more, passed her lips. But the other part was telling him not to be even more of an idiot and just finish literally _anywhere else_ and not be any more of a creep with his best friend.

"Hey, Twinkletoes?" Toph spoke softly, barely audible over the cascade of water, her breath ghosting over his shaft and he opened his eyes again. Her own eyes were innocently wide as she looked at him, unseeing eyes resting uncannily on the organ twitching right in front of her face. She leaned up and forward, closer to him, so close to his cock...

Her innocent expression melted into a mischievous smirk and she darted forward, startling his hand away and causing his dick to drop down onto her face, draping across it with the tip resting in her dark hair. He felt her smirk against his shaft as she pressed her lips against him. "Make sure you get that spunk all over me. Suki tells me it's good the skin."

That sent him over the edge alright, his cock erupting as she laughed, the cum glazing her face, hair, and far over her head, strands of it covering her back and ass. _Wow, maybe had a little too much backed up..._ was the only coherent thought he had for what felt like hours, but could have been no more than seconds. When he came back to himself, he groaned and fell back flat on his ass. "I thought you didn't notice." He confessed as he watched her naked form, covered in his semen, laughing at his expense.

"I couldn't resist Twinkletoes, and you should've seen the look on your face!" He flushed for a second before realizing that she was pulling a blind joke and groaned again, much to her delight as she cackled again. He didn't have it in him to water whip her for it.

“Har. Har.”

"Should know better than to underestimate the world's greatest earthbender.” She sang. “And I gotta say," She leaned forward and brought up her hand to hold his shaft, stroking him from tip to base in a languid move. His breath caught. "walking in on your friend, taking advantage of her to use her luscious body as fap material and then cumming all over her like that," she brought up her other hand to join in the massage, making him harden again. "no 'by your leave', you didn't even buy me dinner first. For shame monk, for shame."

She snapped her finger sassily against his meat, causing him to flinch and grin sheepishly, even if she couldn't see it. This was not the imminent death he had expected. "Although-" She firmly jerked her hands from the tip to the base, resting one on his knob while the other worked the shaft, milking another spurt of cum out of him that she caught in her hand. He bit back a moan and she pulled back, bringing the semen in her palm to her face and scooping it up with her tongue. He could see her move the semen around before she swallowed it whole, licking her lips seductively. "Seems you brought me dinner after all."

She leaned in again, taking the head of his cock into her mouth, her sightless eyes focused uncannily on his face when he exhaled a breath at the sensation. Toph’s mouth was warm and wet and her tongue was skilled- dare he say it more skilled than Katara’s. She slowly worked more and more of him into her mouth and down her throat, bobbing her head as she went, until she reached the base, the edge of her lip curling ever so slightly into a smirk and her ass wiggling in triumph.

Aang wasn’t sure what was hotter: the sensations she made him feel, so slowly and skillfully milking him, the sight of her taking him with such confidence into her, or the fact that this was _Toph,_ of all people, servicing him like this.

Just when he thought she was going to suck him dry like this, she pulled off of him with an audible pop, a trail of pre-cum dangling between his tip and her lips. She smirked. "That's rocklike, alright."

She got up and walked back to the cascade of water, disappearing under it while Aang all but threw off all his clothing. Toph reappeared from under the stream a second later, steaming and clean. She brought most of her hair up in a lose ponytail, tying it with her space bracelet, before she sauntered over to the middle of the spring she was in. Swaying her hips in a way that had the airbender drooling, she sharply threw out said hips to the left, causing a small rock to jut out from the middle of the pond. She circled it, turned her back on him and leaned over it, presenting her gorgeous hips and dripping slit to him.

The dark-haired woman smirked back at him. "C'mon Twinkles, I know it's pretty, but you don't have to buy it flowers." Her eyes shadowed over with lust as she purred her instruction at him. "Just feed the girl."

Zipping over, Aang thanked the spirits for his luck. He’d honestly expected to be three different kinds of paste by now, not be invited to fuck his ridiculously attractive and funny childhood friend. He latched onto her pony tail first, pulling her up so he could nibble at her neck and prod her folds with his cock, lining himself up.

He let the anticipation wash over them both, taking a deep breath while he could see her hold hers, before he eased himself inside, the extremely tight but extremely slick hole giving him easy entrance and earning him a sensuous, drawn out moan from Toph that echoed all around the cavern.

_Turns out her moans do sound as good as her laugh. And then some._

Aang himself did his utmost not to come right there just by entering her. They both took a moment to appreciate it- how deep he could claim her, rolling his hips around to stir her love canal, how amazing every inch of her felt against him. He leaned forward and reached around, placing his hand her belly and pushed her back against him, feeling himself slide that very last stretch that separated them.

“Sweet spirits I should have done this sooner.” She gasped as he filled her completely. He pulled back out to halfway up his shaft before thrusting in again, the clap from him bottoming out in her resounding just as her moan had. He could feel her shake around and against him and he _loved it_. Aang let her hair go and she braced herself on the rock she'd raised. He grabbed her by the waist.

"That would've made earthbending lessons so much more fun." He started thrusting, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace at her command, the sound of their hips colliding loudly filling the cavern again and again, the only other sound was the running water and their moans.

“Harder!” She commanded, breathing heavily, her body heaving with every thrust. “I’m barely feeling this!”

“You asked for it!” Aang panted, breaking out the airbending to speed up his thrusts to speeds that would have barreled a normal person over. Toph merely cheered him on and lowered the rock she was leaning on back into the ground, sinking to her knees and resting her head on her folded arms to keep it above the water.

Aang did not miss a beat and sank down with her, holding on to her hips and thrusting hard as they both went down. She never released him and he didn’t want to be released. He placed a hand on the small of her back to push her just a bit lower, loving how the spreading of her legs widened her hips before his eyes, drawing his gaze from the jiggle of her ass up her sensual spine to her upper back before finally settling on her head where it rested, turned to the side so he could catch her profile, flushed and wanton, sightless eyes bleary with lust and her lips parted in gasps. He smacked her ass in appreciation and delighted in watching her lips curl into a breathless smirk. She muttered 'wimp' but he had a feeling she was happy with what she was getting.

He quickly learned that Toph responded to a rhythm: regular fast thrusts to get her up to her high and then a few hard, spaced, deep ones to send her over the edge- both powered by airbending and his normal martial artist stamina- a rhythm that quickly earned him two orgasms for her.

Not that she was the only one enjoying. Aang might have been holding off on his own orgasm for as long as he could manage, the feeling of her was just… wow. As was the view.

The fast thrust giving him the gorgeous view of her ass quivering as he hammered into her pussy while the deep thrusts gave him the pleasure of watching her orgasm. Her shoulders would hunch, her head would duck, and all her body would quiver for a few blissful moments of pure pleasure. It was little wonder that before long he was nearing his limit again. He leaned over her back, draping himself across her lower back (adoring the feel of her thick hips against his abdomen) and reached around to grope her breasts.

"I'm gonna cum, sifu Toph." He warned her, grunting, and she shuddered. He hoped desperately that she would be okay with him-

"Do it inside, you lilyliver." She panted. Aang inwardly cheered and thrust deeply into her, stirring her insides, prompting a moan. It emboldened him.

"Can't hear you Toph." He teased. Not to be outdone, she reached up to rake her fingers up his jaw and tilted her head around to kiss him deeply, her tongue dancing with his. Pulling back, she tenderly traced his jaw again.

"Fill me up, _Aang,_ or I'm burying you under a mountain." She threatened, grinding into him all the while. He released a breathy chuckle.

"You're the boss." He reared back up again and placed his hands at her waist, summoning the last of his considerable strength and airbending prowess to pound her relentlessly, sending her over the edge as she egged him on.

“I better be walking funny after this, Twinkletoes!”

Her biggest orgasm yet washed over her and she moaned again, quivering, thrashing, and it pushed him over the edge too. With one final heave he hilted himself as deep as he could and felt his cock erupt inside her, his release knocking the wind out of him as he emptied himself completely. The monk spared a brief, awestruck moment to bask in the realization that he'd just come inside of his earthbending teacher and best friend and that Sokka and Zuko were going to be beyond jealous, but the thought was quickly swallowed by the haze of post-orgasm peace. Aang remained hilted in her, catching his breath as she did the same, head resting on her arm. Aang liked her like this, face down, ass up.

"So," she spoke up, still breathing heavy, grinding her hips into his loins slowly. "does that free pass work for ‘one lay' or 'one person'?"

Aang exhaled, slowly meeting her backwards thrust with his own forward ones, the leisure clap of their hips meeting a nice background noise to them coming down from their high. He could feel his cock still trickling cum inside of her, even as he was already hardening at the sight of her ass jiggling whenever their hips met. The sated little smile she had on her face was arguably sexier than her hips, though.

"Pretty sure it was 'one person'." He answered, trailing a hand over her back before resting it on her full ass. If only Katara had a rear like this...

Toph stretched her arms in front of her, her muscles quivering from finger to toe. "Good." She purred. In a blur of precise earthbending to slide the ground he was on forward and her pushing the other way, he was on his back with Toph on top of him, still hilted in her, and still able to trail his gaze from where their hips met up her back.

Without ever releasing him, she spun around on top of him and straddled him properly, caging his hips with her legs. Toph leaned in close to his face, her soft body flush to his own, making him hyper-aware of every point they touched. She gave him her best Blind Bandit smirk, one that promised that you were _in for it_. "Katara can have you back later. Until then," she started to rock her hips. "you aren't going anywhere except inside me."

Aang grinned at her and snaked his arms around Toph. He could feel her excited heartbeat pressed to his own. "You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
